


Balance

by Rare_pair_princess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Seijoh Sugawara Koushi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Iwaizumi pondering his love for his two friends, then realizing that it's not so unrequited.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Balance

Iwaizumi chuckles before taking another sip of his beer, shoving his shoulder against Sugawara’s. They’re sitting on the bridge by Oikawa’s house, the one that rises over the river and has metal horizontal railings  _ just  _ low enough for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to hook their arms and slouch over- Sugawara can do the same, but he needs to keep perfect posture, something that Oikawa teases him relentlessly about, but Iwaizumi keeps quiet about. He’s not the type to tease the silvernette about things he finds cute about him after all, not like Oikawa.

Iwaizumi knows exactly everything that the volleyball captain finds endlessly endearing about their silver-haired childhood friend, because Oikawa can’t help but acknowledge those things- in the form of shitty teasing that dances the line of, dare Iwaizumi say,  _ bullying.  _

Not really. It’s not really bullying, because Sugawara always hides a grin by biting the inside of his cheek and looking away, but not before karate chopping Oikawa in the side and pairing the physical abuse with a snide, quick quip right back. 

Iwaizumi loves watching them banter. He loves watching them tease little blushes from each other, watching Sugawara unintentionally, and usually unknowingly, fluster Oikawa by clutching onto his arm and looking up at him in excitement, or making a fuss about how unfairly  _ attractive  _ the other setter is, or playfully pinning Oikawa to the bed like he did that one time when they were all tipsy enough for their actions to not exactly be approved by their consciousness before being performed.

He loves how Oikawa can reveal a little sliver of Sugawara that no one else sees but them: a selfish Sugawara, a Sugawara who speaks his mind and doesn’t always feel like life is fair, a Sugawara who is surprisingly petty about certain things and, despite being selfless enough to not  _ voice  _ his jealousy or discontent with certain things, is still self-centered enough to feel them.

He loves how they both pull different sides from him; Oikawa always manages to pull honesty and hard work and, although this is a contradiction to say, genuine pissed-off-ness that makes his heart overflow with feelings of affection towards the taller. 

Ah, maybe that doesn’t make much sense anywhere besides his head, but that’s all that matters, because it’s not like the thoughts or emotions are going to be known anywhere else.

Sugawara pulls a more caring, nurturing side from him- when he’s not being a little shit and making Iwaizumi chase him around the house or campus or wherever they might be. It’s side that Iwaizumi didn’t really know that he had until the silvernette was banging on Iwaizumi’s front door with cherry red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks, tears not yet fallen but pooling heavily in his silver eyes.

The secondary setter had also coaxed out a more empathetic and gently supporting Iwaizumi when Oikawa had caught the flu. Sugawara was only able to take care of Oikawa for about an hour before he had to go, and had left with a hasty,  _ “He’s passed out right now, keep the washcloth against his forehead cold. Stay close to him, try to feed him some soup and crackers when he wakes up. Keep him hydrated- and be! Nice!” _

It had been a bit awkward, at first, sitting on the edge of Oikawa’s bed, his movements stiff and unsure as he hesitantly patted his best friend’s leg as he had seen Sugawara do. But thanks to a few quick texts with his silvery-haired best friend, thanks to some assurance and advice and practice, he had quickly melted into a rhythm of checking the washcloth, checking Oikawa’s temperature, admiring his frame and his prettiness and overwhelming handsomeness even in sickness. And when Oikawa had finally woken up, it had been to Iwaizumi brushing greasy with sweat strands of chestnut hair away from his forehead, and offering him a bowl of soup- courtesy of Sugawara- that he had warmed up.

Despite being aware of all these situations and instances that he’s fallen deeper in love with both of his friends, he can’t think of a specific reason  _ why. _

He knows that he loves Sugawara’s striking ash colored eyes and always messy smokey hair, that he loves his perpetual grin and almost embarrassing (in the best, most endearing way possible) enthusiastic shouts and hollers whenever he’s excited or worked up, the way he matches almost every tease from Oikawa and the way he’s never put off by Iwaizumi’s bluntness or, as the silvernette so puts it, ‘emotional constipation’. He loves how Sugawara is the only person brave enough to hit Iwaizumi (playfully); he loves the way Sugawara doesn’t know his own strength when he does so. He knows that he wants to kiss that mole and the seven other’s mapping across his moon-pale skin, that he wants to feel those plump pink lips upon his own and pull sounds out of him, the sounds that are probably the only ones he has yet to hear.

He knows that he loves Oikawa’s perfectionism and passion, his little games and teasing that he pretends to despise. His sparkling soft chocolate eyes that morph into something scary and intense and  _ beautiful  _ right before he serves. He loves the way he  _ understands  _ people, the way he loves them and fears them and hates them. The way he isn’t afraid of how he feels, but how  _ others  _ feel about him. He knows that he wants to kiss Oikawa’s irritating smirk away in the same way he wants to watch the captain kiss Sugawara’s insecure frown away. He wants to comfort Oikawa when he’s overwhelmed or overworked, because he loves him.

He  _ knows  _ that he loves these things and that he loves them, but he can’t think of  _ why  _ or even  _ when  _ these feelings started.

But, as they all sit side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, legs dangling off the bridge over the fast current of the cold water, each with a drink that Oikawa stole from his father’s fridge in hand as the warm humid air contrasts with the arriving darkness, he supposes that the  _ why  _ doesn’t really matter. He is in love with the shitty Oikawa Tooru and the mischievous Sugawara Koushi, and to him, that’s all that matters.

“What’s got ya so suddenly deep in thought, Iwa?” Sugawara asks, cheeks flushed in the dim lighting, looking up at the ace with bright gray eyes as he presses against his broad shoulder.

He considers lying, he really does. It’s what he usually does when he’s caught being lost in his grossly affectionate thoughts  _ (“Tsundere!,”  _ he can hear Oikawa calling him, and he almost audibly scoffs at the imagery), but this time, something is stopping him from his usual, _ “Nothing, are you gonna finish that drink?”.  _ Maybe it’s the way that the smile Sugawara is giving him is his most genuine one, the one that isn’t so wide his eyes close, but wide enough that his dimples come to say their cheerful greetings. It’s a calm smile, a content one, a happy one.

Maybe what’s making the lie catch in his throat is the way Oikawa is peering over Sugawara’s head curiously, head tilted like an adorable puppy, Iwaizumi’s view of his nose obstructed by a silver ahoge that the owner of often threatens to cut off, but never does.

Probably, most likely, it is both of these things.

Oikawa’s eyes narrow, a sly smirk growing over his features. It looks even more scary and threatening with the shadows cast over his face, but usually Iwaizumi would only scoff at such a look, and maybe punch him in the shoulder. But it’s a bit too  _ knowing  _ for Iwaizumi to tease. It’s  _ always  _ knowing, Oikawa honestly too perceptive for his own (and Iwaizumi’s) good. The knowing stare and triumphant smirk is holding Iwaizumi captive in place, lips open like an idiot without any sound falling out.

“He thinks you’re pretty, Kou-chan,” the bastard purrs, cheekily taking another sip of his probably warm by now drink. The long sip is only for show- Oikawa  _ hates  _ warm beer- but Iwaizumi can’t even reach behind Sugawara hit the tallest for his stupid dramatics. He can only glare down at the water, and take his own long drink. Maybe he can blame the warmth on his cheeks on the shitty bitter alcohol.

Sugawara isn’t responding, but he isn’t taking his weight off of Iwaizumi’s side, either. Instead, he’s making a questioning hum.

Fuck, Oikawa is  _ really  _ going to get it-

“I think he’s pretty, too,” Iwaizumi hears his shortest friend say, as if he’s talking about the weather, something as obvious as ‘the sky is blue.’ A weird little noise escapes from deep in his throat, something surprised and kind of like a grunt.

“Me too,” Oikawa agrees, going back to slouching over the metallic railing. “He’s almost as pretty as me. So are you, Kou-chan.”

This time, Iwaizumi dares to look over at his friends- and he almost regrets it. He sees maybe the  _ cutest  _ expression on Sugawara’s face: eyes widening in a way that make it so obvious that he’s trying to prevent them from doing so, lips pursing in his attempt to keep his creeping pink blush away. He’s staring intently at the water, just like Iwaizumi had been doing, watching a ripple travel across it as a frog jumps into it from a rock.

Iwaizumi isn't really one to talk, though. He’s sure his flush is twice as dark as Sugawara’s, his green eyes three times as wide as he gapes at Oikawa. Maybe they mean what they’re saying in a completely platonic way- he hears girls at school call each other beautiful and pretty all the time. Maybe his ears are filtering what he hears because of his pathetic love for them, maybe his mind is altering how he interprets things.

But even Oikawa’s cheeks are twinged with a little pink, enough so to be visible in the dusk air. 

Ah, so Iwaizumi  _ hasn’t  _ been imagining things. The too-long glances between Oikawa and Sugawara that leave each other flustered, the way the two are a bit more hesitant to roughhouse with each other, probably because they’re scared they’re going to pop a boner, or something.

More importantly, he isn’t imagining the way the two stare at him in the work-out room or during practice, the way their teasing tones have both slipped into something kind of… sultry, lately. Or the way Oikawa has started blushing as he-

“Shut up, ‘Kawa. We’re talking about Iwaizumi,” Sugawara interrupts Iwaizumi’s tentatively realizing thoughts with a huff, pulling away from his shoulder to try and pinch the brunette. Iwaizumi misses the weight and the body heat, but he feels almost as warm as he hears Oikawa’s giggle when the silvernette manages to pinch his side.

“We should be talking about all of us,” Oikawa counters easily, leaning backwards to set his half-full glass bottle onto the sidewalk before grabbing Sugawara by the waist, fingers wiggling and the silvernette squirming as he laughs. His legs are kicking, dangling over the water and it’s probably dangerous, Oikawa tickling Sugawara while they’re sitting on the edge of a bridge.

He says so.

Sugawara playfull accuses him of being jealous, and Iwaizumi blushes, because  _ no, he’s not.  _

“Why the hell would I be jealous? You guys are cute when you play around,” he snarks, chugging the rest of his beer and frowning- see:  _ pouting-  _ when only tiny drops of it fall out. 

As quickly as the words tumble out, the heat on his cheeks and ears and even his neck explodes. He sets his empty bottle next to him as an excuse to look away from his friends, but then he hears tennis shoes scuffing against pavement and feels familiar toned arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Hah! I told you, Kou-chan! He  _ liiiiiikes  _ us!” The brunette sings, tightening his hug, kneeling on the ground and bending down slightly to properly hug Iwaizumi. Sugawara, now standing above them with his arms crossed huffs again. Iwaizumi looks up at him, smiling. He doesn’t even pretend to be annoyed by the affection, only uses his eyes and a little head tilt to ask Sugawara if he wants to join.

Iwaizumi is an honest and affectionate drinker, sue him.

Besides… they really do like him back, don’t they?

“That doesn’t mean that he  _ likes us,  _ though, we’re very cute-”   
  
“Yes it does,” Iwaizumi is quick to interrupt, skin ablaze with the confession. He laughs into the air, embarrassed, but somehow… light, too.

It’s a good feeling. Much better than last time they were drinking, and Oikawa had decided to fall down the stairs and put Iwaizumi into a panic and Sugawara into a fit of unstoppable laughter. 

“Oh,” Sugawara says, lips wrapping around the syllable in slow motion. Iwaizumi grins and Oikawa laughs, the sound pressed against where Iwaizumi’s neck meets his shoulder. 

“Yeah, you dumbass. I love you. Uhm, both of you. I’m in love with you guys. Yeah.” The words are a bit stiff and awkward, just like his first time truly caring after Oikawa and his first time comforting a crying Sugawara, but then he feels what he swears is a kiss against his neck, and the silver-haired student is dropping to his knees and grabbing Iwaizumi’s face between his calloused palms.

“You mean it?” The secondary setter presses, eyes glassy enough to show that he’s a little buzzed, but words clear and intent enough to show that he’s genuine in his question.

Oikawa scoffs, rising from Iwaizumi’s neck to flick Sugawara between the eyes and make him pout.  _ “Yes,  _ he means it! When he lies he gets all scowly. Why are we not dating yet?”

Sugawara sighs with his giggle, looking back to Iwaizumi and leaning forward. “‘Cuz he hasn’t asked us out, I guess.”

The raven-haired spiker rolls his eyes fondly, tips of his lips still twitching upwards. “Why the fuck do I gotta ask you out?”   
  
Instead of the further teasing or banter or maybe even a genuine answer like,  _ because we were scared you’d say no,  _ Sugawara only huffs for the second time. He’s smiling though, so widely, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Fine. Iwaizumi Hajime, will you go with me?” He’s blushing beautifully as he asks, leaning close enough for their noses to brush. Iwaizumi’s eyes widen, and he probably looks like a fish out of water with how he’s gaping, mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the right answer. 

Luckily, he doesn’t really have to. Oikawa shifts, crawling to move behind Sugawara and wrap his arms around his slim waist, to set his chin on his shoulder. “Me too! He meant  _ us,  _ go out with  _ us!” _

They look so pretty like that, like they fit together perfectly. Shadows are obscuring half of their faces, the sun is completely below the tree line, but their smiles are twin and bright, eyes sparkling. They are so  _ ethereal,  _ and their beauty seems to be doubled when they’re together like that.

“What, are you two dating already?” Iwaizumi is only half joking, not even sure if he cares what the answer is. There’s a strange twinge in his heart, not jealous but the thought that maybe, he doesn’t really belong with them.

“Nah, but we’d  _ like  _ to be! Hurry up and say yes!” This time, it’s Sugawara being impatient, pulling Iwaizumi’s face closer to his own and running his left thumb over the skin under his eye. There’s excitement and eagerness and  _ want  _ tucked away in his silver eyes, and just like that, all of Iwaizumi’s doubt is gone.

Oikawa presses a kiss to Sugawara’s neck, in the same place that Iwaizumi received one, just as the silvernette’s lips press to Iwaizumi’s. It feels so  _ right,  _ the way that they slot and melt together. The way Sugawara hums happily and they both can feel Oikawa’s excited, happy stare. The way that Iwaizumi brings a hand to cup the side of Sugawara’s face, thumb over his pretty mole and his other fingers tangling in his silky soft hair. The kiss is lingering, ending only when the shorter gasps lightly against Iwaizumi’s lips and the ravenette pulls away, worried-

And Oikawa is sucking a hickey where he kissed Sugawara's neck.

“You’re a piece of shit,” Iwaizumi says. Sugawara’s long eyelashes are fluttering until Oikawa pulls away to respond with a shrug.

“I was feeling left out,” the brunette pouts before kissing the blooming mark, moving his hands to settle on Sugawara’s waist.

“No you weren’t,” Sugawara retorts, grabbing Iwaizumi’s-  _ his boyfriend’s-  _ hand. The green-eyed spiker grins like an idiot. 

Oikawa shrugs again, going back to resting his chin on Sugawara’s shoulder before looking up at Iwaizumi with gleaming eyes. “Kiss me now, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi laughs, and does just that.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts with a comment or kudos >3<


End file.
